Ho putain !
by accio-history
Summary: Moi c'est Jessica Parker et voici l'histoire de mon immersion involontaire dans un monde que je croyais inventé par J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Ho putain !

Oui je sais cette histoire ne commence pas avec un langage très fleuri mais c'est la première chose que j'ai dite en entrant dans un monde que je croyais virtuel !

Je vous explique, je m'appelle Jessica, j'ai 24 ans et je vis à Londres depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'ai grandi avec les livres puis par la suite les films Harry Potter. Tout le monde est obligé de connaître ce monde qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui je croyais inventé par J.K. Rowling. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 01 avril (non comme le diraient les français ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril !) et c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai eu beaucoup de cadeaux dont la baguette tant convoitisée de Severus Snape, mon personnage favori de l'univers de J.K Rowling. Ayant des problèmes d'argent (mes études coutant cher) je n'avais jamais pu me l'offrir et c'est donc ma meilleure amie qui me l'a offerte. Donc le soir dans ma chambre lorsque j'étais enfin seule je me suis amusée avec, forcément. Je me suis donc plu à m'imaginer à Poudlard et j'ai fermé les yeux m'imaginant entrain de parler avec Severus Snape en personne. Mais lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux je n'étais plus dans ma chambre mais dans un bureau assez sombre avec sur les murs beaucoup de fioles dont je ne préférai pas en connaitre le contenu. Et donc je me suis exclamée :

- Ho putain !

La baguette que je tenais dans les mains ma échappée pour atterrir directement dans les mains de l'autre personne qui se trouvai dans la pièce car malheureusement je n'étais pas seule. J'étais stupéfaite ! Quelqu'un m'avais drogué à la cantine ce midi c'était sûr ! J'avais en face de moi un homme qui je pense avait la trentaine pas plus, les cheveux noirs lui arrivant 2-3 cm au dessus des épaule, un nez crochu, un regard noir et profond dans lequel j'aurai pu m'y perdre s'il ne me regardai pas avec antipathie et cet homme était habillé de noir, mais vraiment habillé de haut en bas en noir, tous ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux en somme. Je dois dire que je faisais un peu le contraste avec mon jean bleu et mon tee-shirt Superman. Mais cette description me rappelais quelqu'un mais qui ? Et puis tout à coup une ampoule s'est allumée dans mon esprit : Severus Snape ! Severus Snape en personne pointait sa baguette dans ma direction !

- Qui est-vous ?

- Hein ?

- Déclinez votre identité !

- Heu ! Je m'appelle Jessica. Où on est s'il vous plaît ?

- Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions ! Comment avez-vous fait pour transplaner directement dans mon bureau ?

- Ah ben ça j'aimerai bien le savoir ! Figurez-vous que ben enfaite aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai eu comme cadeau la baguette que vous tenez qui est censée être une réplique de la vôtre en fait.

L'interlocuteur regarda alors de plus près la baguette et se rendit compte qu'en effet il tenait entre ses mains une parfaite réplique de SA baguette !

- Mais où diable vous êtes vous procurer ceci et pourquoi ?

- Ben c'est compliqué, comment dire ? puis-je y aller franco ou pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Bon tant pis, vous êtes un personnage d'une série de livres sortis il y plusieurs années et je suis fan de vous ! Voilà ! Donc comme je vous le disais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et ma meilleure amie ma acheter une réplique de votre baguette car elle sait que je suis fan de Severus Snape !

- Comme savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ? Vous n'êtes pas réels ! Vous êtes mon personnage favori dans une série de livre et de film d'ailleurs et moi je deviens complètement folle j'en suis sûre.

- De quoi ?

- Laissez tomber. C'est possible de voir le professeur Dumbledor ? Je suis sûr que lui comprendra ou alors que moi je me réveillerai.

- Passez devant moi.

Severus Snape pointa alors sa baguette dans mon dos et m'emmena dans la direction du bureau de Dumbledor ou du moins je l'espérai.

Le trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence possible sauf perturber par des « à droite » ou « à gauche » pour m'indiquer la direction à prendre. J'étais totalement émerveillée par tout ce qui m'entourai ! Je regardais tous les tableaux qui bougeaient à côté de nous, la plupart ignorant complètement notre présence, d'autres nous saluant, ce qui confirma l'identité de l'homme derrière moi, beaucoup me regardaient avec une grande curiosité me demandant parfois qui j'étais, mais lorsque je m'apprêtais à répondre la pression de la baguette dans mon dos s'accentuait pour que j'accélère le pas. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant ce qui sembla être une gargouille et Snape passa pour la première fois devant moi pour murmurer le mot de passe à celle-ci.

Il me laissa alors passer devant lui surement de peur que je ne m'échappe et non par galanterie. Lorsque je m'apprêtât à frapper à la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser voir un immense bureau qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui que j'avais vu dans les films mais je n'eut pas le loisir de faire la visite de ce lieux que Snape me poussa plus à l'intérieur pour aller voir le directeur qui se tenait en face de nous. Le directeur rien que par sa présence imposait un respect, comment ? Bonne question !

- Severus ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Ah mais je vois que tu es accompagné d'une charmante demoiselle que je ne connais pas. Tu ne nous présente pas ?

- Je ne connais pas cette femme Albus, c'est justement pour cela que je suis ici. Elle est apparue dans mon bureau tout à l'heure. Cette femme à réussit à transplaner dans l'enceinte du château et elle divague complètement elle ….

- Et! Je ne divague pas !

Severus soupira. « Si vous divaguez ! » reportant son attention à Albus il reprit :

« Elle dit que nous ne sommes pas réels, que nous sommes des personnes de littérature. Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve qu'elle divague, alors c'est moi qui suis fou ! »

« Allons allons Severus, tu peux disposer, je vais m'entretenir avec cette jeune femme. » répondit Albus Dumbledor sur un ton qui n'autorisait pas de le contredire.

C'est ainsi qu'après un claquement de porte je me retrouva seule avec le vieil homme face à moi.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Jessica Parker.

- Racontez moi exactement ce qu'il vient de ce passer je vous prie.

Après qu'il m'ait fait signe de m'assoir et une courte hésitation je lui racontai dans les plus grands détails ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Le professeur resta silencieux pendant ce qu'il me sembla une éternité puis enfin il prit la parole.

- Votre histoire est étrange mais je crois me souvenir avoir lu un jour dans un vieux rapport de l'école qu'un cas similaire au vôtre était déjà arrivé à la différence que vous vous connaissez déjà notre monde par le biais de livres. Je crains que vous deviez rester parmi nous pendant quelques temps miss Parker.

- Mais et mes études ? Et ma famille ? Tout le monde va s'apercevoir de mon absence non ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se frottant la barbe, de toute évidence il réfléchissait et ne me voyait pas entrain de me morfondre ? Je pourrais mourir devant lui qu'il ne le verrai pas !

- Je ne pense pas que votre entourage ce soit rendu compte de quelque chose, je pense en fait que votre monde est en pause car vous n'en faite plus partie, vous êtes dans une autre dimension, une dimension parallèle à la vôtre mais qui sans vous ne fonctionne pas car vous êtes la pièce centrale.

- Ah (je ne savais si je devais être soulagée ou dépérir encore plus sur ma chaise). Mais comment on va faire pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi ? Parce que apparemment je suis arrivée ici comme par magie mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique moi ! J'avais juste la réplique de la baguette du professeur Snape qui est devant vous !

- En effet, mais puisque vous êtes arrivée jusqu'à nous c'est parce qu'il y a une raison, prenez votre baguette je vous pris et lancez un sort simple dont vous vous souvenez.

Je fis alors ce qu'il dit sans vraiment y croire, je m'approcha de son bureau et pris la baguette qu'il me tendait, je réfléchis quelques minutes puis me concentra sur un livre posé sur une étagère un peu plus loin. Le sort que j'avais choisit était le wingardium leviosa, le sort de lévitation mais comme je m'y attendais cela ne fonctionna pas. J'entendis alors dans mon dos l'homme : « il faut que vous y croyez vraiment miss. » Je me re concentra et foudroya le livre du regard tout en prononçant d'une voix plus sûre et en faisant le bon geste. Cette fois-ci le livre s'éleva dans les airs, j'étais émerveillée mais plus concentrée et le livre retomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol. Je me retourna à la hâte un grand sourire sur le visage pour voir Dumbledor me renvoyer mon sourire avec un regard complice par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Vous voyez, il suffit d'y croire ! Certes cela ne résout pas notre problème de comment vous renvoyer chez vous mais c'est déjà un progrès.

Voilà comment en une fraction de seconde quelqu'un peut assombrir l'ambiance !

- Oui monsieur, mais euh, qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ?

- Et bien je vais vous laisser aux bons soins de Severus vu que vous semblez l'apprécier, en attendant de trouver une solution. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui bien sûr même si je ne pense pas que le professeur Snape m'apprécie vraiment. Nous n'avons pas tellement bien commencé à nous connaître je dirais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus saura être un peu plus sympathique à votre égard avec le temps. Descendez les escaliers, je suis sûr que Severus vous attend en bas pour vous faire une visite du château !

- Bien, merci monsieur. Au revoir.

Je descendis alors les escaliers en colimaçon après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte du bureau de Dumbledor et comme il l'avait prédis Severus Snape était bel et bien là pour m'accompagner dans ma visite afin que je ne perde pas en chemin. Il ne sembla pas plus accueillant que tout à l'heure alors j'essaya d'engager la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

- Oui.

- Bon, vous n'êtes pas très bavard à ce que je vois. Tout comme dans les livres ! Mais je me retins juste à temps de prononcer cette phrase, apparemment seul Dumbledor était au courant de ces histoires écrites par J.K Rowling et il m'avait demandé juste avant de partir de ne surtout pas en parler. Apparemment en changeant de monde j'avais aussi changé d'époque puisque dans le monde magique on était en 1996 soit 2 ans avant la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort et moins d'un ans avant le meurtre de Dumbledor par Severus Snape et non en 2012, je savais donc l'avenir de tout le monde sorcier et je n'avais pas le droit de changer l'ordre des choses. J.K Rowling était une sorcière qui était partie vivre dans le Londres moldu après la guerre pour ne pas voir les dommages qu'avait causé la guerre et avait ensuite écrit les romans que j'avais lu étant plus jeune, croyant à de la science fiction.

Le reste de la visite se passa dans le plus grand calme possible, puis nous arrivâmes à la grande salle juste à temps pour le dîner. Une chaise avait été ajouté à la table des professeurs pour moi, tous les élèves me regardèrent avec curiosité quand je me fus mise assise aux côté du professeur Snape.

Le dîner à peine commencé, le professeur Dumbledor se leva tout en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire en coin. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aimais pas ça ? Je le sus quand bien trop tôt.

- Bonsoir cher élèves ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer une nouvelle personne est parmi nous ce soir et pour un certains temps, je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir l'assistante de votre professeur d'étude des moldus : miss Jessica Parker ! Ainsi vous le devrez le respect comme à un autre professeur quel qu'il soit, elle pourra vous retirer des points s'il le faut! Bon appétit jeunes gens!

Les élèves applaudirent pendant que moi je m'étouffais avec le vin que je venais de boire. Avais-je bien entendu ? Ce mec était fou ou quoi ? J'étais à peine arrivée qu'il me mettait à la merci d'élèves d'un monde que je croyais inventé il y de cela quelques heures ? Je me pinça le bras pour être vraiment sûre et certaine que ce n'était pas un rêve. Résultats ? J'avais maintenant un gros hématome sur mon avant bras que je recouvris par la manche de la robe que l'on m'avait gentiment donné. En effet je crois que mon tee-shirt Superman ne leur plaisant pas tellement. Le reste du repas ce passa bien et le moment vint où je me retrouva entrain de demander au directeur où dormir.

- Severus se fera une joie de vous accueillir miss Parker.

J'eu juste le temps de voir la personne concernée lancer un regard des plus noir au directeur qui l'ignora superbement.

Nous descendîmes alors vers les cachots, le point de départ de ce voyage. Il me fit visiter alors ses appartements tout en constatant qu'une nouvelle chambre était apparue à côté de la sienne où je découvris avec joie que l'on avait pas brûlé mon tee-shirt Superman et qu'en plus on m'avait apporter d'autres affaires. Apparemment j'allais rester ici pas mal de temps pour que l'on ait prit autant de dispositions à mon égard.


	2. post it

Coucou chers lecteurs !

Alors je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne mettrais pas de nouveau chapitre pour le moment car les études me prennent énormément de temps, je pensais pouvoir écrire un peu durant ces 15 jours de vacances mais malheureusement je n'en ai pas eut le temps. Mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, loin de là, le temps me manque juste, mais je serais en vacance début mai (les petites vacances comme celles de Pâques ne compte pas pour moi car il faut quand même que je révise). Donc patience, la suite arrivera dans quelques mois !

Bisou tout plein et meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2013 !


End file.
